The Savage in us all
by californiamaverick
Summary: When a teenage Fox named Luke, Nick and Judy's adopted son gets caught up in Bellwether's newest scheme to gain power takes a turn for the worst Luke then wakes up in a new city and has to learn to adapt to his new surroundings, and challenges that await him as he tries to figure out what happened and how to stop Bellwether from making things worse.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:

Zootopia- March 2018

"Are all the papers in order?" said Judy, looking up towards the female armadillo.

She and Nick we're at the Savannah Central orphanage, they came to pick up a certain someone who tugged at their hearts.

"All set Mrs. Wilde! I just want to thank you again for adopting this boy, he was so depressed before you too came into his life" said the armadillo.

"We know" said Nick, holding Judy's paw.

Nick and Judy have been married for two years now. Ever since Nick joined the force three years ago his relationship grew with Judy until the two decide that they were perfect for each other, it wasn't until on the year anniversary the two became partners  
in the ZPD that Nick proposed to Judy, the two we're married later that year.

Since Nick and Judy are different species they can only adopt, the two both knew that they wanted a kid and we're looking forward to this day for a long time. They have had their eye on a certain boy since the day they decided to visit the orphanage.  
The couple debated and discerned if they could handle the responsibilities of a kit. Judy was a bit nervous but with her husband's assurance it calmed her fears and gave her to confidence to take on this new phase in her life.

"Congratulations, you two are parents!" the armadillo said handing Nick and Judy a file full of legal documents. "If you have any troubles please feel free to call me, you two have fun. Now go celebrate your new family with your son." she said with a  
smile.

Those words had a profound impact on Nick and Judy, upon hearing the word son she began to cry tears of joy but felt embarrassed in front of the lady that she quickly cleaned herself up. "Thank you, thank you so much." said Nick with a smile beamed across  
his face.

Nick had been wanting to be the Father to his new son that his father failed to be, he wanted his son to grow up not knowing about the hard facts of life in such devastating way like he experienced.

The two left the office and upon the door closing Nick swept judy up and spun her around in joy. "We did it carrots! We're actually doing this!"

Nick said as he was tearing up. "I know, I wouldn't do this with anyone else. I love you." Judy said as Nick was putting her down, "Me too" he responded. "We should probably go get him, it's getting late and the orphanage is closing" Nick said, "Yeah,  
let's get moving." judy responded.

The two left the hallway and entered into a community room where the orphans could play, watch tv and play video games. The room was empty since it was time for the orphans to prepare for bed except for one small red-harried,light green eyed, seven year  
old fox kit playing with some toys on a table when he recognized an fox and bunny coming towards him with looks of excitement.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Wilde what are you two doing here so late?" the fox said in a confusing tone. Judy was the first to speak, "Actually we're here to take you home with us." she said with a huge smile across her face. "Welcome to your new family kiddo,  
are you ready?" Nick said also portraying a smile.

Luke stared in shock at the fox and bunny. "Family...home...is this real? IT CAN"T BE! I thought this would never happen, HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Luke thought subconsciously.

He continued, "They really want me in their family, I thought no one could love me and that it would just be me for the rest of my life. I'm ready, I've never wanted anything more than to be loved and accepted by a Mom and Dad."

Before Luke could say anything he started to cry but it was tears of joy, he jumped off of his seat and sprinted toward his new parents. They lovingly opened up their arms and had their first of many family hugs, "I'm ready, I love you Mom and Dad. I  
love you twoso much!" that was about as much as Luke could say as for the rest of it was spent sobbing tears of joy in Nick and Judy's warm embrace.

20 minutes later…

After their first family moment Nick helped his new son pack up his belongings into a suitcase and put it into the trunk of the police cruiser. Judy went back to the female armadillo's office to gather up any last pieces of information before they left.

Once the family of three were all in the cruiser together they slowly pulled off into the street. As the cruiser picked up speed Luke turned his head around to get a last glimpse of the orphanage. He thought of the friends he made there, the times that  
were fun and depressing, especially the times were adoptions weren't happening a lot and made Luke feel like he would never find a family. This made him depressed and not want to hang out with anyone, he got over it but the feeling never left him.  
And finally the happiness and sorrow of finally having a family but leaving his orphan friends behind, he prayed that they would find families just like he did. After that thought crossed his mind the orphanage disappeared around a building. He turned  
his head to the open road that was leading out into the suburbs of Zootopia.

Luke liked to think, it helped to pass the time when he was bored. While he was depressed he use to get lost in his thoughts and would try to imagine a world where things were different and he was happy. Thankfully his imagination came true, he found  
peace in that.

Luke closed his eyes while in the back seat of the cruiser and thought of his new life: how he will have nights of coming in all dirty from a long day of playing with his neighborhood friends, inviting friends over for sleepovers and hanging out. He even  
thought of Nick and Judy; his new mom and dad, he thought of the family memories he will make with them; birthdays,first day of school, family parties, etc.

After being lost in his thoughts Luke opened up his eyes to see they were parked in front a very nice looking house that looked quite big from the outside. Nick took his bags while Judy helped her new son into the house. Upon entering the front door he  
noticed that the house had a nice interior: carpet floors, cream colored walls, an office room for both Nick and Judy to the right and a Long dining room table to the left. With the stairs right in front of them Judy helped Luke up the stairs while  
nick followed them carrying the bags.

As they we're nearing the top of the stairs nick was struggling with the bags. "Carrots a little help here." he whispered as it was late at night.

"Nick you work for the ZPD and you can't even handle a four year old's bags?" judy chuckled giving nick a sarcastic glare. Nick responded sarcastically, "But they're so heavy?" as he tried getting a better grip on the bags. Judy quickly responded "Well,  
you need to work out more anyways so this is good practice". "Very funny." Nick said reaching the top of the stairs.

The three walked down the hallway and entered into the first room on the right which was painted with blue and had a wooden dresser, desk, and queen size bed with light blue covers. Nick quickly unpacked the bags while Judy tucked her son into bed.

"Comfy?" judy said, Luke just nodded in response with a smile on his face. Judy leaned forward and kissed her son on the forehead, "Love you, sweet dreams honey. We'll have more time tomorrow to talk and have fun" Judy said.

Nick then came up as well and kissed Luke on the forehead and gently rubbed his head saying, "Goodnight son, sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite." with a smile on his face. Judy responded by nudging nick in the stomach, nick jerked back "What,  
it's just a fair warning." he said. "We want him to feel comfortable in his new room, not be nervous about bugs biting him." judy said, slightly annoyed. "Ok, my bad" Nick said, "Night kiddo".

After Nick said this he shut the bedroom door with judy by his side, leaving Luke alone to fall asleep. Before Luke fell asleep his mind wandered, he wondered about what kind of fox he would be now that he had a mom and a dad, he also gave himself to  
the thought of what he would be like without them. He hated the latter, but nevertheless the smiled at the idea that his future was bright and he could finally live a normal life. That feeling of peace came once again to him as he pressed himself  
against the covers and fell asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of his life that has yet to come.

END of Prolouge


	2. Chapter 1

**Edit: I just realized that I forgot to edit this part in this chapter where Bellwether talks about Luke but instead of his name it says Chris(that was his name in early stage of this story) so that's been taken care of...**

 **Hey guys! Thanks to those who liked and started following this story. I just wanted to thank my co-writer Catie for her collaboration with me on this story, Google, Quora, and all of the Fanfictions I have read in the Zootopia archive. This story was inspired by all of the people who appreciate Zootopia and have given their time to create amazing stories of this universe that Disney was able to give us**. **My co-writer and I are huge fans of this movie and we wanted to see what type of story we could tell with these characters and what types of situations we could put them in. This addition took a lot of time with writing, figuring out the direction of this chapter and how it would tie in to the story later on. Luckily with some coffee and editing we managed to get this chapter published (still subject to future edits if needed). Hope you guys enjoy! :)...**  
/

Chapter 2:

Zootopia Penitentiary- Outskirts of Tundra Town

Ever since Dawn Bellwether's plan to keep the predator community suppressed with a nighthowler serum failed she was convicted of a frame-up against Mayor Lionheart and was sentenced to life in prison. She was classified as dangerous for her multiple  
/crimes she committed while assistant mayor. She was placed in the toughest prison Zootopia could offer.

The Penitentiary just outside of Tundra Town made the prison a living icebox since it was only a couple miles from the massive AC vents that blew cold weather into Tundra Town, since cold weather was the norm socialization among inmates out in yards was  
/not common and thus they were left alone in their prisons, slowly rotting away.

Bellwether however wasn't cracking as easily as the prison officers had thought, she complied with whatever they needed her to do. There were times when she would sit in her bed with her eyes closed for hours, this puzzled officers who passed by her cell.  
/Little did they know that she was planning her escape right under their nose.

One day when the weather had just let up the commanding officer allowed the prisoners out into the yard. Once Bellwether made her way into the yard, she noticed someone who caught her eye. A tall male tiger who looked to be in his late 20's, broad build,  
/and for an evil touch a small but noticeable scar along his left cheek.

She immediately recognized who this tiger was, his name was Octavius Wilson, known by many for the murder of more than twenty mammals, known for his fierce pride he takes in his job he will stop at nothing until his mission is complete, this drive made  
/him a feared name in the crime world of Zootopia.

Unafraid of this tiger Bellwether walked up to him who was sitting on a wooden table gazing out at all of his inmates. Bellwether broke his stare saying, "so you're the infamous Octavius Wilson I hear the officers guarding my cell talk about".

"I know who you are, you're that sheep who framed the mayor about the night howlers, gotta say you caused a massive uproar. Now what do you want?" Octavius said with a harsh.

"Watch yourself kitty, you don't wanna get bent outta shape in front of the guards do you?" Bellwether said in a mocking voice.

Getting annoyed by this sheep he stabbed a knife he kept hidden from the guard onto the wooden table which went through the board attempting to scare Bellwether but she saw it coming.

"Do you have any idea of the things I could do to make your life a living hell?!" he said in a harsh but hushed voice.

To that Bellwether responded, "That's exactly why I'm talking to you, now unless you want to play by the rules here you could take up my offer at the opportunity of a lifetime and get out of this wasteland".

Octavius was a bit taken back by what she had said, curious about her offer he leaned in to her, "I'm listening" he said. "I can't explain much here with all of the guards around but once you break us out of prison I'll explain everything to you then"  
/Bellwether said.

Octavius scoffed at what she said, "Fat chance lady, you really think that I can just get us out of there with a snap, think again this is one of the most heavily fortified prisons in Zootopia. We would be lucky if we even made it out to the outer wall".

"You'll find a way, I know you will. I have a feeling that this partnership is going to turn out better than I thought. Hope you have an escape plan by the end of this week or you will be sorry. See you then!" Bellwether said with an evil smirk on her  
/face and began to leave the prison yard.

Octavius then leaned back on his seat and thought to himself, "Who is she? This sheep can't be serious, breaking out of here by the end of this week, that impossible. Still it would be nice to get out of here. What did she mean by partnership, I'd kill  
/her if we were stuck working together.

She's so annoying and chocky, I like it. Maybe, just maybe there might be a way out of here". Octavius then got out of his seat and began talking to other prisoners who have been here for awhile, asking them about weaknesses in the prison. Slowly but  
/surely he had formed an escape plan.

Later that week

It was Saturday night, most of the guards were leaving early in order to enjoy their Saturday nights leaving the second shift of guards to come in.

Bellwether as usual was sitting on her bed in her cell with her eyes closed. Suddenly the lights went out and the emergency lights immediately came on. She opened her eyes and looked towards her cell door a saw Octavius at the door, "took you long enough"  
/she said sarcastically.

"Don't think that it was easy to sneak out of my cell and get here sheep, I'm sure they are calling for backup right now so we better get going. After a series of knocking out guards, disabling security cameras, they were able to make it to the outer  
/wall.

Octavius reached into a backpack one of his inmates gave him, while he was planning his escape he found out about a hidden market among the prisoners and while he had to pull a few strings to get the supplies he needed to get out it was worth it.

He pulled a grappling hook out of the bag and launched it at the wall grabbing the top of the wall, Bellwether climbed onto the tiger's back and they made their escape climbing the wall. Since they were able to shut down the prison's power for a few minutes  
/their time was short, thankfully they made it over the wall just in time before the search lights came on.

After the two made it out of the prison and began making their way to tundra town in the shadows. "Now what's this opportunity of a lifetime you mentioned back in the prison." Octavius said. Bellwether looked at him with an evil smirk on her face which  
/made Octavius raise a brow she responded, "Do you crave power...

* * *

Abandoned warehouse- outskirts of Sahara square

(Bellwether's POV)

"Where could he be?!" I said to myself sitting in my office.

Ever since Octavius and I have escaped prison we have been laying low and trying our best not get on anyone's radar of our whereabouts. We've slowly been collecting Night Howlers all across the city from urban to rural farms, I reconnected with Doug  
/who

went into hiding since he was ambushed by Nick and Judy and asked him to see if he could create a new serum with the night howlers we stole. It took him a couple of months and several test subjects but he says he created a new serum that is more

powerful

than the first one.

I was eager to get specifics on what he did but he wanted to keep it a secret until he could meet me in person, I gave him the location of our hideout and told him to have the serum complete soon or he would regret it.

" _Doug better come through this time, his new serum is key into getting our plan off the ground. If he double crosses me I'll make sure he suffers for it as long as he lives!"_

Just then Octavius walked in, one of the things Bellwether liked about Octavius is the way he comes across to strangers whenever he does assignments for Bellwether that would make you think he wouldn't hurt a fly, well looks can be deceiving.

"Did you secure the last of the Night Howlers?" I said with an evil smirk.

"Of course I did, why else would you hire me if I couldn't get the job done." he said with a smile on his face.

Bellwether like Octavius, her tiger apprentice she felt like she was looking at herself through him. The two were both underestimated at their jobs, which caused them to have extreme hate and similar radical viewpoints, it's no wonder the two got

along

well in prison together.

"All we need to put our plan into motion is to pick our unfortunate little mammal, but who" I said to Octavius.

We both we're silent for a few minutes and then an idea popped into my head, it wasn't our subject of who we were going to test but more of two figures who caused me so much pain and misery… Nick and Judy.

I scowled at the thought, ever since the two placed me in jail I swore that I would get even with them, I would lie awake at night in my cell plotting my revenge dreaming if I would ever have the chance to get even with them.

I wanted to make them hurt, I wanted them to feel the embarrassment,sorrow, and pain I felt when they put me behind bars. I couldn't wait to tell Octavius, I broke the silence saying

" I can't believe we didn't think of this earlier but let's go after the best cops in Zootopia, that will create a massive uproar".

Octavius, shocked at what she said, "That's crazy, it will be difficult, I love it!

Who should it be, the fox or bunny. Just then another thought crossed my head, "Didn't those two adopt a child a while back?" I said to Octavius "Man I am on a roll here!" I thought.

Octavius then took out his phone and found an old article on how the famous cop duo had adopted a son from a local orphanage named Chris, a four year old fox.

"Yeah they did, are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" Octavius said looking up from his phone.

"Yes, we're gonna destroy those two by taking the one thing they value above their lives, their son." I said with an evil smirk.

Octavius looked at me with a face of shock which then turned into an evil smile as well. He responded, "Alright then, we should begin our hunt right away. How should we approach this".

"I want you to do some research on Luke, I need you to tap into phone archives internet databases to pinpoint our subject's location. The sooner we find him the better, we can't keep this cover up company for much longer, ok?" I said.

"Yes ma'am, I can't believe we are this close, we will finally have the power we so rightfully deserve" Octavius said. I just smiled and nodded in agreement.

Octavius then exited the door with a sense of purpose since he a lot to do. I stood up out of my desk and walked to one of the windows in my office overlooking the drugs we have kept in the warehouse.

I began smiling and saying to myself, "I'm coming for you Judy, and this time I will **End** you and your family once and for all"...

 **End** of Chapter 2

 **Well it looks like Bellwether is up to no good again. What does she have planned for the city and what does she plan to do with Nick and Judy's family? We'll just have to wait and see! Anyways please leave a review and follow us for future updates, we appreciate Constructive Criticism since it would help to get a reader's point of view. Take care! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well this certainly took longer than expected. Anyways here the is the next chapter, as always it is still subject to later edits. Enjoy! :)**

Suburbs of Zootopia- Early Morning

It was 7.30 am and the alarm was blaring only to be snoozed off by a tired 14 year old fox who was struggling to get up and preferred the warmth of his bed. That was short lived when he heard a knock on his door.

"Time to get up kiddo, you ready for school?" Nick said.

"Yeah dad, just give me a minute." Luisresponded.

His room was covered with wallpapers and art that he drew himself over the years: they mostly consisted of Star Wars, Giraffic Park, and ZA United his favorite soccer team. He got changed into a pair of jeans, a red ZA untied t-shirt, and a black track  
/jacket and then cleaned himself up for the day ahead of him.

* * *

Luke's POV

After getting dressed I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, and saw mom making breakfast; eggs and buttered toast. I took a seat on the bar in front of the kitchen and began eating, while mom was busy cleaning the dishes dad read the morning  
/paper on his phone with his cup of coffee in his right hand.

Mom broke the silence saying, "So how does it feel to almost be in high school Luke".

"Interesting, hard to believe it's already here." He responded with a chuckled and a shake of his head.

Since becoming Nick and Judy's son, my personality had changed drastically. I went from being depressed to happy and optimistic. As I grew into my teens I began to feel different from everyone else, my mom and dad say that this feeling comes with being  
/an adolescent but my experience told me otherwise, I didn't act like all the other foxes in 8th grade who acted like they we're on high levels of testosterone all the time. I tended to be more self-aware and kind hearted, they joke about me saying;  
/"Luke do you ever get mad? Why are you so weird?" And to some extent they were right I was different, this made me feel like I wasn't a fox and more like just some weird mammal in a fox's body.

I never really made any true friends in middle school, I just floated around groups who accepted me but I didn't feel like anyone was a true friend to me, maybe it's because I was too mature for them, at least that's what I thought. I began to feel depressed  
/again, just like I was in the orphanage. I would come home screaming and crying in front of my parents questioning them why I was different and why no one expected me at school.

I never forgot that one night in 7th grade when Nick and Judy finally got me out of my depression: Tears were flowing down my face, I looked up at my parents and said, "I'm sorry that I'm not able to be a normal son to you guys".

Judy immediately responded, "Sweetie don't say that! You are normal just the way you are, I wouldn't trade you for any other kid in the world!".

Nick then chimed in, "That's right son, if anything you being different from your peers makes you even more cool than the popular kits".

Judy then places a hand on my shoulder, I look up tears streaming down my face, the sorrow my parents could see in my eyes filled their gazes with empathy for their son.

"Luke, you have a unique gift. Your gift is being able to see the goodness in other, you have to ability to bring out the best in someone even if they are having a bad day, your father and I have seen it in your true personality and how to talk to other  
/mammals. And if your classmates can't see that then forget them, you'll find your best friend be who you are and they'll come to you. We promise".

"Thanks guys, I love you guys so much. I don't know what I would without you too." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"We love you too kiddo" Nick said, "We are here for you son, and will always have your back no matter what" as he approached his son for a well needed hug. Judy joined in as well and the family made another memory that Luke would keep in his mind for  
/many months later.

"I'm finished" I said as judy took my plate and began cleaning it in the sink. "Do you want us to drive you to school son?" Nick said.

"No it's fine, I'll walk." I responded. "Alright honey but be safe, go straight to school ok?" judy said with a serious undertone.

"Ok,ok mom I will. Love you" I said as I hugged her while she did the same and kissed me on the check.

"Bye, dad" I said grabbing my backpack and heading for the front door. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Nick said opening up his arms, "Oh right, my bad" I said hugging him "Love you dad". "Love you to son." he responded. After that I exited through  
/the front door and started my walk to school.

* * *

Zootopia Middle School, 4th period 10:30 am

I open my eyes and see a city in the distance, it was a city I didn't recognize. It's towering buildings and gorgeous architecture made me gaze in awe as this city shined before me. The sky soon darkened above me and I could hear evil laughs as if they  
/were coming from the sky. I looked up to see a sheep standing above the city with her hands held together with a look of pure evil on her face, her head then snapped up and looked directly at me.

I gazed upon her in fear and fell onto my back, I feared the worst. She then spoke to me in a voice that made me tremble, "You're MINE fox!". As soon as she said this she opened her hands and what appeared to be purple gas fell onto the city, she disappeared  
/and I soon heard screams and growls like I have never heard before.

I quickly get up to see something horrifying, a whole army of savage mammals. These mammals did not look sentient at all, they looked as if they were robbed of what made them civilized. They were growls,barks, and shrieks to convey their suffering which  
/pierced my ears with pain making me fall to my knees.

In a split second they all turned towards me, lips drooling and licking of their lips as if they had just found their next meal. Just then they all began to charge at me on all fours, jaws open and claws sheathed, I was screaming at myself to run but  
/I was consumed with fear.

I fell to ground and closed my eyes just as the first savage was about to bite into me. But the strange thing is that I did not feel any pain, I felt as if no one was around me, I open my to see that I am in what seems to be a luxurious apartment overlooking  
/the once glorious city I saw from afar was nothing but a lifeless city that looked like a scene from an apocalypse movie.

I see in front of me the sheep that was once a giant over the city sitting by a glass table, she wasn't alone. Sitting next to her was a tiger who looked like he was rich, they two were both dressed elegantly,laughing at each other's dialogue, and eating  
/foods that my family couldn't afford to buy.

An anger started raging inside me I broke their conversation saying, "HOW COULD YOU!" I tried running to attack her but was brought to the ground by her tiger friend, I look up to see the tiger has a chain leash in his hand, I follow it so see that it  
/ends on my neck.

"That jerk put a metal collar on me! What the hell?!" I thought. "Is that how you treat your ruler, dumb fox?" the tiger said. I picked my head up scowling at him and then began growling in anger at the two. "I think this little kit deserves a lesson  
/in respect, what do you think miss?" the tiger said looking at the sheep.

"I think he does, bring in number 416, he'll give him a good lesson. My pupils shrink at the horror of what the sheep just said, "No, please!" begging for mercy. I turned around only to see a savage wolf in front of me, "He's all yours 416." she said  
/with laugh. I look up at my tormenter who looked down at me with eyes that looked like they were not of this world, he gave a deep chuckle and approached me licking his chops an. "NO, PLEASE, PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!" I said, "Sorry buddy…" the wolf said  
/in a deep voice,"You belong to her, and there is no escaping that." I gaped in horror at what he said. "End him!" the sheep and tiger said in unison with a glass of white wine in their paws. The wolf got on all fours and began to pounce on me.

Before he could sink his fangs into my flesh I screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!" getting one last look at the sheep and tiger before darkness overcame me.

* * *

(Class Bell rings)

As soon as the bell rang ending Luke's 4th period class it woke him up from his dream. He jumped up from his desk

"What the hell?!" he said, giving way to some laughs and weird looks from his classmates. He wiped the drool from his lip grabbed his bags went to his last period before summer break started.

Since it was the final week of school before spring break sofor Luke his school dayended at noon. As the the final seconds closed in on the last period there was an excitement in the air among Luke's class, anxious to get out and start their

well deserved break before beginning

high school.

When that final second was up and the bell rang cheers could be heard all over the room, papers and other items were flown through the air in excitement as they all celebrated summer break, including Luke. As he was about to leave one of his only friends  
/Adam, a bunny who was his same age came up to him

"Dude can't believe we finally made past middle school" he said with excitement in his voice

"Yeah, Thank God. So glad we don't have to come back here." Luke said as a smile gently touched his muzzle.

Ever since late 6th grade Adam has taken it upon himself to be a good person to Luke. Whenever he was lonely Adam made sure to sit next to him and made sure that he was alright. He eventually got Luke out of his shell and convinced him to play on the  
/school soccer team with him, to which Nick and Judy gratefully thanked him for. Whenever Luke was being made fun off Adam made sure they would back off, even though he was a bunny he was well respected by everyone, which he enjoyed.

"You ready to hang out all summer? It's gonna be awesome." Adam said. Luke responded saying

" Yeah definitely, let's go to the beach if we can.". Adam laughed saying, "Luke you're crazy, there's no way we can go by ourselves. Especially if your parents are cops they'll find us so easily."

"Whatever we'll figure it out." Luke said walking to his locker. Until an unwelcome mammals walked up to the two friends.

"Wilde what's up? What are you gonna do this summer, stay in your room and be depressed all day?" a Cape buffalo named David said. David's been a pain for Luke ever since he singled him out in 6th grade. Ever since then it's been hard for Luke to cope  
/with going to school with someone harassing him.

"Shut up David, why don't you go annoy someone else." Adam said. " Luke are you gonna keep letting this little bunny defend you, I thought you would know better since you're a predator but I guess not." Luke tried to ignore him but he knew he couldn't,  
/everything David was saying was true and he hated to admit it, he one of the main reasons why Luke hated that he was different from his predator classmates.

Adam, growing more and more annoyed said "Keep talking, and let's see what happens". David responded saying, "Oh yeah, what can you do. I bet I could take down both of you easily".

"I don't know can you? You move pretty slow for me." Adam said with a smirk on his face. David had enough, he then threw a punch at David to which he dodged easily. He threw another which he also maneuvered around and then another one to which landed  
/David on the ground causing the surrounding kits to laugh.

Adam took his eyes off of David, giving Luke a reassuring glance that everything was fine until David stood up and threw a punch at Adam when he wasn't looking cause him to fall back. David then threw a bunch of punches to the face and guy of Adam until  
/he ended on the floor pretty beaten up.

David who was breathing heavily at this point, "Have...you had...enough yet carrot face cause I'm not done with you yet." David said with a menacing tone. Luke felt terrified, not only was he being abused again but he say his only friend, hell is best  
/friend beaten to a pulp lying there waiting for David final punch most likely to knock him out, Luke didn't know what to do.

Until he felt something inside him, a feeling of rebellion. Rebellion against the emotions and thoughts that caused him to be afraid and angry at himself started stirring up inside him. He felt rage, rage against David for all those years of bullying  
/and for beating up of Adam. He felt rage against his emotions and thoughts that told him he would never fit in and he would be lonely forever.

(Luke thinking in his mind)

 _I'm done, this is it! I'm tired of all this crap. He's been doing this to me for far too long. It ends right here, right now. I don't care if he gets hurt he's gonna pay for what he did to Adam!_

Then in the blink of an eye Luke exploded onto David as he was about to punch Adam in the eye. He tackled David and was on top of him, punching him multiple times in the face and stomach.

DON'T...YOU EVER... THINK...YOU CAN DO THIS…! Luke screamed at David as he weakly tried to defend himself .

AGAIN! Luke roared into David's face before he punched him really hard in the muzzle caused him to moan in pain.

Luke slowly rose and looked down at the beaten up buffalo and said, "See you in 9th grade jerk." and walked away to take care of Adam.

Luke walked up to Adam who was using the lockers to prop himself up looked at Luke with utter amazement.

"What?" Luke said slightly annoyed. Adam responded quickly saying

"Oh, it's nothing dude. I just thought I wouldn't see you react like that". Luke started rubbing the back of his head.

"Well when you've had a lot of stress from a kif as annoying as David it feels pretty damn good to get it all out" Luke said laughing a little.

Adam laughed at what Luke said but was cut short by the pain he felt in his stomach, he winced in pain. " Adam hold on let's go to my place, I have some stuff that would help." Luke said.

"Alright man" Adam said with pain. The two then left the school leaving all of the their classmates including David shocked at what just happened.

 **Thanks again for reading! Please leave your review and follow our story, constructive criticism is well appreciated. See you guys later! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**We decided to CHANGE the name of this story to** **avoid** **confusion of another story called "The Savage Within"and named it "The Savage in us all" . School, and other important matter got in the way in writing this story but that's about to change soon. This chapter is a bit short but things will start picking up in. Anyways please enjoy, as always chapter are subject to further edits. On with the story...!**

Chapter 3

It was 2:30 in the afternoon, adam was resting on the couch next to Luke while he was watching TV. However Luke couldn't get his mind off what happened in the last few hours.

"Did I seriously beat David up? What the hell was I thinking, he was going to hurt Adam even more, I had to do something. Besides David has this coming for a long time, someone had to put him in his place." Luke thought subconsciously.

No matter how hard luke tried he couldn't shake the feeling that he took it to far and that there was another way he could have handled it.

"Damn, I wonder how Mom and Dad will take it?" he thought laughing, "Or better yet how will the school take it, I was seen as a good kit before this, now I might as well have a muzzle on me like they did to dad when he was little." he continued to say to himself.

Luke then looked down at Adam, exhausted from the beating he took. "It will be awhile before his parents find out, how will they react. Are they gonna force us to end our friendship, am I just too dangerous for him to be around."

Luke continued saying, "It's not like it's going to change when we get to high school, bigger mammals, bigger bullies, and even more drama. Adam can't protect me forever, I can't believe he still stuck around this long with me." Luke scoffed at what he said.

Luke then got up, walked into the bathroom to splash water onto his face, when the water made contact and slowly flowed down his face and muzzle it brought a comforting feeling which he needed. He looked up at the mirror and stared at the red fox looking back at him. He looked at the fox with a scowl

" You don't belong here, you just ruined your reputation in front of all your friends, do you honestly think they are gonna let that go?" he told the fox. "Hell, it makes them think you're even more strange. It's not like Mom and Dad are gonna help you with this one. Their always busy, you sometimes come home to receive nothing but darkness and cold air. Admit it you dumb fox! You're never gonna fit in anywhere, you're even lucky that bunny stayed with you."

As soon as Luke got that out of his system, he pressed himself up against the bathroom wall and sobbed releasing all of the anger and stress that has been building up inside him. He couldn't control it anymore, he didn't wanna live this life anymore, he was done pretending. This time Luke was determined to change everything, no matter what it costs.

He slowly rose looked at the mirror and said, "I know what to do".

Luke exited the bathroom and walked to his room and emptied out his backpack and all side pockets. He went to his dresser and took out all of the clothes he thought was necessary and proceeded to wrap them up tightly and put them into his backpack. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen slowly as to not wake up Adam and took snacks, water bottles, and bars to put in his backpack's side pockets. Luke knew that what he was about to do what dangerous but he knew it would help him if he ever got into any rough situations, He went into his mom and dad's office which was full of neatly organized paperwork and pictures of Luke and his parents.

Luke went to his dad's desk and opened up a hidden drawer which contained a tranquilizer gun, a few tranq darts, and a camping knife (Like a swiss army knife), Nick fearing that if any criminals tried to attack Luke taught him how to shoot a tranq gun and how to use a knife. Also in the drawer was about 200 dollars which acted as emergency money in case anything bad happened.

Luke brought all of this back to his room and managed to put all of this into his backpack. He put a few twenties into his pant pocket and slid the tranq gun into his pants and hid it with his shirt. He then went into his closet and slipped on a jacket and put a sweatshirt in his backpack as a backup. He then walked down the stairs and began to head to the front door until he saw Adam sleeping, he stopped and looked at the bunny sleeping on his couch and headed back into the kitchen and wrote a note and left it on the kitchen counter. Before he left Luke noticed Adam tossing and turning in his sleep. He took a folded up blanket and placed it on Adam, the bunny then grabbed onto the blanket and fell back into a deep sleep which brought a smile to Luke's muzzle. " I hope I can see you again soon" he whispered looking down at Adam. Luke then walked towards the front door and exited the house.

As the fox began to make his way to the sidewalk he looked back at the house that he had called home since he was a kid, he thought of all the happy moments in his short life that he shared with Nick and Judy, the times Adam came over to hang out with him playing outside late with all of his neighborhood friends brought a few tears to the fox's eyes. Despite his thoughts and feelings he knew he had to keep walking, he then took out his phone and earphones and began listening to music trying to push any thoughts of returning home out of his mind.

After several minutes of walked the young fox saw the enormous city of Zootopia in front of him with beautiful buildings and lights, Luke couldn't help but stare in awe at the city that stood before him. Then he began thinking of that city that appeared in his dream at school, and slowly saw it being destroyed in front of him by that sheep who he couldn't figure out. He began rubbing his head trying to understand why he kept thinking about that city. "Ugh! I gotta stop worrying about this, just gotta keep going." Luke said to himself.

The fox then began making his way towards the city, putting one paw in front of the other, hoping that he had made the right choice. "I hope this works, just keep on moving Luke. Just keep on moving." Soon Luke began his journey into the city as the the grand city lights slowly began to engulf him...

END chapter 3

 **Looks like Luke is taking a big risk here, will it pay off? How will Adam react to Luke leaving? Stay tuned for more,** **thanks** **for reading. Please follow and comment, constructive criticism is well appreciated. Take care.**


End file.
